1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to the design of circuits, and more specifically, to the design of a transformer construction in power supply.
2. Background Information
Power supplies are used to provide power to electronic devices to enable the electronic devices to operate. Power supplies can come in a variety of designs, depending on the needs of the electronic devices. Sometimes the electronic devices are powered directly from the power supplies and sometimes the electronic devices are powered from batteries, which are charged by the power supplies.
One of the items often included in power supplies is a transformer. A voltage is usually applied to the transformer from one part of the power supply circuit (often referred to as the primary) and the transformer transfers energy from that part of the power supply circuitry to another part of the power supply circuitry (often referred to as the secondary). The transformer provides the electrical isolation and also shifts the voltage level between the primary and secondary.
The design and construction of power supplies as well as the transformers that are used in the power supplies can be a very complicated and complex task due to many factors and variables. The complexity is further increased if transformer shielding is to be added to the construction process. For example, the design and construction of transformers is often done through experimentation, on a trial and error basis in order for the power supply designer to realize a power supply having the desired specifications with regard to electrical and electromagnetic interference (EMI) performance.